Shattered Ghost King II – Lead Soldiers
by Anne-twenty
Summary: June 1943 - Injured RAF Lt. Nico D. Angle is schedule for surgery to repair his badly burned hands. His boyfriend and nurse William is worried about complications and anxious that he will once again be deserted by another important person in his life. Nico is just trying to cope with his limited abilities that aren't healing fast enough and being away from William. AU-WWII
1. Chapter 1 - Incoherent History

**Shattered Ghost King II – Lead Soldiers**

Chapter 1 - Incoherent History

Nico was feeling warm and cozy wrapped up for travel and bundled into the ambulance for his trip to Queen Victoria Hospital. He had that loose floating feeling due to the special high dose of morphine. His nurse, William watched over him as he lay on his side on a gurney next to him, the roof was too low for him to sit in back. It was silent as the motor vibrations told him his trip begun. His brain supplied the travel noises, all the bumps, jiggles and rattles just a moment after each movement occurred. His mind had started to fill in the sounds he was used to hearing as he adapted to being deaf. William placed his hand on his chest ready to communicate in Morse code.

William tapped out /Nico, we are off to the hospital. It will take about two hours/

He felt neither his burned useless hands nor his stiff shrapnel infused right knee as he floated away. Soon he found himself in the past. He was on a transport to the air field for his first day of service in summer of 1941. He was not like the other edgy men around him. Everything had soured and died with Bianca, his sister, and the last of his family. He was determined to do his part to end the war, but not for himself. Some men appeared grim and other allowed themselves to be anxious, under is all ran a current of dread. Conversely he would steadily welcome death when it came.

They were on the runway when that evening when the day's bombing runs returned. The planes were riddled with holes. One plane belly flopped onto the tarmac. The crew leaving the aircraft were just a woebegone as the planes themselves. They were either shaking, haunted, or resigned. Medics rushed in to help the injured and mechanics beginning repairs that would last all night in preparation for the same repeated tomorrow.

Of course they knew it would be this way, but still most of the new recruits were shocked and horrified. They did trying to hide it with bravado. While it was horrific, he felt strangely more complacent in this environment. Here his gloomy demeanor was fitting, instead of being a ghost among those living a normal life. His eyes flitted over to Percy, as had become his habit, and saw the same living ghost emotion reflected in his eyes. As their instructor he had been through his full rotation of 25 missions before being assigned to training new crews. Now he was back, by choice, to start another rotation. He was certain neither of them would survive the war. His defining loss had been that of his wife in the first London bombing in fall 1940 and Nico had a fleeting wish that he could heal his broken heart.

He found himself as a child with a high fever being tended by his mother. He gasped at her beauty. He had forgotten in the nine years since he'd last seen her. She hushed him and sang softly as she swabbed his face with a cool cloth. "Do not worry my sweet boy. You'll get better. Fly through the clouds, chasing away the birds." He did feel like he was outside himself as the fever raged and he felt her warm hand on his chest grounding him.

He opened this eyes to see William's kind smile before closing them again. Suddenly he was with Percy at a swimming hole behind the old fashioned country cottage they were staying in. It was the only time they were able to get this far away. It was rustic, but they had the area to themselves. He indulged by dreaming they could be together like a real couple. It was still too cold this early in spring to swim, but Percy dove in anyway. He splash him on the shore while he swore at him. He lurched out of the water, hugged him, and thoroughly wet his clothes.

"You blood jerk that water is freezing." As Nico struggled to loosen his hold.

"It feels warm once you get in." He smirked and hugged tighter. He rested his chin on the side of his head just above his ear. "Come on Nico get wet with me," in a husky voice.

Nico sighed and pushed him away. Percy latched onto his wrists as they slip apart and pulled him after him into the water. He struggled just enough for show, but it felt good to believe Percy wanted him. When they were mid-thigh deep Percy lifted him by the waist and slammed him into the water following him down. He nipped his neck while they were underwater causing Nico to open his eyes to see his sea green orbs sparked with lust.

They bobbed to the surface while Nico swore about the cold. It was deep enough here that they could stand with Percy's upper shoulders and Nico's collar bone out of the water.

He bored into him with those stunning eyes, "I'll keep you warm," he laughed as he stripping off his shirt and threw it to shore. He dove down and began undoing his shorts. Nico put out his arms to tread water as he was stripped.

When he resurface he teased him, "I don't feel any warmer."

"You will," He grinned as he huffed in a large breath before sinking down under the water again. His mouth sank over his member and he gave him an amazing blow job while bobbing up for breaths of air. Soon he orgasmed and was left floating, warm, and sated.

Percy stood over him holding close, "If only it could always be this way." Nico stared not believing he had said those words when he went on. "What if we could stay here? Would you stay with me?"

He looked into Percy's earnest blue eyes and told the truth for a change. "I would follow you to the end of the world if…" He hesitated, "if you want me."

Percy leaned in over to kiss him and it felt different less urgent lust, more tender love. Then more unlikely he mumbled, "My love."

Nico broke the kiss gasped out, "I love you."

He woke just as he spoke those words to see William smiling at him. He glanced forward at the driver before lifting his hand and stroking his face. Nico blushed guiltily recalling his dream was about Percy. He looked into those earnest cerulean blue eyes and saw the eyes from his dream, but Percy's were green. He realized the kiss was William's style and in real life Percy had never wished for a different world. He smiled broadly as he realized his dream was about what he wanted with William. He consider how much this contrasted with the lusty yet cold man Percy had been, as he floated into sleep again.

Somehow his beautiful eyes morphed into cold hard stones as he stared into the livid and tear stained face of William. The pounding of his finger on his chest was in time with his wildly thumping heart. /…but I always thought Lee was safe. He was a doctor, he should have been protected, but no. He got some African disease and fucking died on me. After that I was truly abandoned at just fucking eighteen. So for the last two years I've been just going thought the motions. I have to safeguard my sisters, but I don't have friends. I heal people, but I never let them touch me. I vowed to never, ever to let anyone touch my heart again. And then you show up and it was like lightning. I fall for you like a god damn school girl. I want to spend every moment with you. I want everything with you. I can't even wait until you're better to tell you. I can't stop and I don't even want to. Now you tell me I'm better off without you. Well fuck you Nico Angle/

His eyes burned with tears as he chastised himself for pushing William away. Like Percy, William had his demons, but unlike Percy, he had let Nico in. He let him love him and see the worse he had to offer.

"William, please" he begged and woke again.

William soothed him by rubbing his chest and then brushing his hand through his hair as a satisfied smile played faintly on his lips. He was so gentle and tender with him. His heart still shattered from the emotions of his dreams swelled at the thought of William, the one he loved. He never expected to survive the war and had never expected to love again after Percy was gone. How could he have been so lucky to find this man? He would never let him go, even if they had to say good bye soon. Surely the war would not take a nurse on home soil. His softened eyes began to close again.

He slid sideways and found himself trying to land the Halifax as Percy was slowly dying. He was distraught as he fought to bring the plane down. He sure he was only a radio operator, but had some flight training before being transferred. Still the only way he could focus was to think of Percy. A good landing at the air field was the only way Percy, might survive is wounds. God he had to survive. He cried out, "Don't you dare die on me."

As he woke suddenly he remember Percy had done that just that a few days later. He shivered as he teared up. William brushed the tears away then signaled /only a dream love. It can't hurt you anymore/

He gasped in breath after breath as Williams eyes help calm him. /take breaths following my tapping finger/ He did so and it helped with the disorientation. It was as bad as when he first woke after his injury to find himself deaf, blind and in agonizing pain from his hands. Only then he had to find his way to sanity alone. His breathing slowed with the tapping finger and he gently fell into sleep again.

He grasped the door handle and walked into the hospital, momentarily bewildered by his full recovery. Well almost full recovery, all was still silent. William pulled him by his arm where he clutched him just above the elbow. The only way they could 'hold hands' in public. He vaguely wondered why he was in a hospital when he felt so, whole. When they opened the ward door they found Piper in bed with Leo cooing over a small bundle in her arms. He grinned thinking of Piper and Jason's baby. Jason maybe gone, but still his legacy went on. He rushed over to see the baby for the first time. He was pale with wisps of transparent blond hair and silver blue eyes just like Jason would have been as a baby. He hoped Jason could see him from heaven. He eagerly held the small baby to him the infants eyes bore roots down into his very soul. It was as if Jason whispering to him. 'I want you to live the life I could not have. Be like a father to my son. Care for Piper as if she were your own sister.'

Unexpectedly his roll with the infant seemed to reverse. He shrunk and looked up into his own father's face as he hugged him. His father's reassuring bulk comforted him, while his dark angry eyes startled him

"They... They called me Brit, fog breather, and Limey… They hit me … and laughed." He remembered the event from when he was six, when the world seemed to turn against him.

"You must rise above the petty names they call. You must defined yourself." His father's deep voice rumbled through him. He gazed at his tanned skin and bushy mustache. Why was he so Italian, but had raised him to be English?

"But I'm too small, too weak." He sniffled not able ask that question to his strict angry father.

"You may be small, but no son of mine is weak. A belly of fire and your speed are your greatest strengths."

"I can't." he sobbed.

"None of that, I will not have my son give into a small minded bully no matter how big they seem. I will teach you. Darkness is coming and you will be strong against it as we all must be." His rebuke was so peculiar that he always remembered it.

Even as he sniffed his father began teaching him to defend himself. Later he taught him to fight back and many a dirty trick he could get away with due to his small size and speed. Only now did it hit him that back in 1931 his father knew the war was coming that he would face it alone. His family and friends were gone, but he still had one person.

Next he found himself in the garden with William's cock pulsing out its load in his mouth. He savored the flavor and normality of being able to do this even as crippled as he was. He sighed at the sweetness of William's shaking body and blissed out moan.

He laughed softly saying, "No need to ask if you liked it." He saw the disappointed slump of the figure on his chest.

He signaled shakily, / yeah, it was… Um…. Maybe I should said something, but… that was my first time/

Nico stopped laughing realizing that he had been senselessly callous. His heart well with protective feelings and he made his tone gentle saying, "I'm glad it was me."

William looked up with hurt in his crystal blue eyes that changed as he gazed at him. It melted into a comfortable warmth. God he wished he could stroke his face. The blond seemed to know this, he lifted himself up for a kiss and Nico poured all his tender feelings into it. It was a long lingering kiss that he never wanted to end. William signaled /me, too. My love/ and he began to feel like he was flying again.

Fucking hell, this was what he had missed before. He knew in that instant he loved the wildly innocent, incredibly kind, and emotionally erratic blond. Nico broke the kiss. He felt both elated and vulnerable as he gazed into those defenseless blue eyes, "William, I'm terrified to tell you but I have to." He heart beat staccato as fire instead of blood thundered through his veins. "I-I love you and … I'll fight to keep us together." And he captured his lips again.

He woke suddenly from a large bump to find William gazing at him. He smiled at him, but his forehead wrinkled and eyes tightened. Why was he so worried? He would be getting his hands back. Dr. McIndoe could work miracles by all accounts. He would be holding Jason and Piper's baby when it came this winter. Maybe William worried about their enforced separation. They had only known each other four weeks and now they faced months apart. He would tell him that he would not let him go, ever. Nico blinked a few times trying to speak, but almost immediately began to slip back into sleep with the gentle rocking of the ambulance.

* * *

*A/N*

Well I'm back for Shattered Ghost King Part 2 and I hope you will come along. I appreciate all your support for the original. If you have not read it I suggest doing so. It is listed under my stories. This was is an introduction to some of the events that have shaped Nico's life so far. Let me know if you have any specific questions I can answer in upcoming chapters.

Thanks,

Anne


	2. Chapter 2 - Peculiar Ambiance

**Shattered Ghost King II - Lead Soldiers**

Chapter 2 - Peculiar Ambiance

William's hospital had been sedate and restful. Here he woke to a garish and loud ward, even without his hearing. The patients wore multicolored civilian clothing that seemed far too bright compared to the military olive green he'd lived with for the past two and a half years. About a third of the beds were empty and the occupants milled around a barrel in the far corner with what looked like beer mugs while others played card games at tables around the ward. For as normal as the activities were, the men had been horrifically injured. Most had grotesque faces due to burns. Some even had appendages of skin hanging off their faces that attached to a forearm. It was like a snake was leaching skin off another area of their body to feed the face. In contrast to the patients, the nurses were uncommonly pretty. As they worked the patients talked and laughed with them. In one case a man tried to dance with a nurse. The nurse in question took this in stride smiling as she slipped away to continue working. A doctor laugh with two other patients. He wondered if he had missed the news that the war was won.

Nico turned abruptly as he felt William start signaling on his chest / It is odd, isn't it. They told me this is normal. They have records playing too. They say Dr. McIndoe wants his patients to live in a homey environment/

He sighed and sagged as he focused on him, "I'm glad you are here. I had a hard night."

William / What happen? Can I help? /

Nico gazed at him and smiled. It was sweet to ask, but he shouldn't have been surprised. His body ached after the long bumpy ambulance ride almost like he had run instead. His morphine dose had been halted and, then, the worst part was his hands.

The first thing they did when he arrived was soak his hands a saline bath that caused pain to break through his heavy dose of morphine. Then a doctor came to warned him they were taking his morphine away in preparation for surgery. Otherwise he would develop a tolerance that could lead to dangerously high doses post-surgery for pain. They would give him another medicine, but by all accounts it was less effective. Oh and by the way, you have saline baths two times a day. Bloody fucking, welcome to Queen Victoria Hospital.

By the time he was due for his next saline bath his morphine had worn off and William was gone. It was like getting burned all over again only worse since then he thought he was saving Jason. Here he had nothing to distract him. They did try, by having a pretty nurse patted his chest as she leaned over and appeared to coo at him. He would have appreciated someone with Piper's no nonsense attitude instead this codling crap. Between the pain, that continued long after the saline bath was over, and his aching body, he couldn't sleep. It was only after his early morning medicine dose that his exhausted body finally shut down allowing him to nod off.

"Can I have beer for breakfast?" William chuckled and informed him breakfast had been over hours ago. He did manage to find some porridge for him and after that Nico was allowed a beer. The men around the barrel came over to greet him. William relayed questions and comments that boiled down to the usual air crew badgering. After they learned he was from Canada and radio operator on a Halibag he was call a 'CAN/RAF' and a 'dit-jockey'. They welcomed him to the 'Prang Patrol' of Ward III but teased he was too pretty to get into the 'Guinea Pig Club'. He found himself laughing, maybe the director had something with his relaxed atmosphere.

Too soon William was signaling /I hate to tell you this but you have another saline bath coming up. This time in the treatment room/

He groaned, the other men seemed to either join him or chuckled at him. William bundled him into a wheel chair with his right leg out straight. This time a doctor explained, with William as interpreter, that he had to remove the scar tissue because it impeded finger motion. This saline bath felt just as bad as the one last night, but at least he had William with him. He locked eyes with him trying to lose himself in his enormous cerulean eyes. The doctor examined his hands while they were in the bath and rubbed off what little skin had regrown as he moved and stretched his fingers. So scratch his previous comment, this bath was much worse. It was all he could to keep from screaming, tears streamed down his face, as William rubbed his shoulder and signaled unheard words into his chest. He continued to bite his lip as William's eyes teared up in sympathy.

Then they went on to take hand measurements and photographs. Next he had head, hand and leg X-rays taken, an eye exam, and even more sessions where his hands were poked and prodded. He hardly paid attention. After the agony of the saline bath nothing else registered against the background pain.

The one he was most eager for was his knee. He wanted to hear he would walk again soon. It surprised him that his doctor was a women in her mid-thirties with a diamond shaped face, olive skin, and dark eyes. She had her dark hair tightly wound into a bun that put her about 30 years out of style. She sat stiffly in her crisp uniform without the usual doctor's lab coat.

William introduced her /Dr. Reyna Arellano who trained at the prestigious University of Montpellier in France with eight years performing surgeries in England/

As she turned to him he saw the long jagged purple scar that ran down her cheek seeming to pull that side of her face down with it. Still she had an almost regal countenance. One that was challenging him to dispute her credentials. He nodded at her obvious strength as a woman doing a man's job. Actually he thought that was better for him because she had to be twice as good as any man to even get a chance to practice. She returned his nod with a slight lifting of her chin while speaking.

William translated / So you must be disoriented from the travel and exams. We can discuss details once you have adapted. Furthermore I need to see your X-rays before I can diagnose/

He blurted out, "What are my chances of walking again?" He felt breathless as he waited for an answer. William noticed and brush his neck lightly in comfort.

He saw her glance at this hand motion as she spoke. Would she question their apparent intimacy? A moment later William translated, /Good, keep asking for what you want. What you need to remember is here you determine your treatment course. I'm just part of the machine to make it happen /

He felt buoyed up at her response, "I want to walk out of here and be able to hold my lost pilot's baby. It is due in December."

She pursed her lips but they turned slightly up on one end, "Alright, I'll factor that into my plan. Still I cannot guarantee." She said through William, clearly dismissing them. Although forbidding, he liked Dr. Arellano. In contrast to the others, she had acknowledge his plight. She had a forthright manner, yet seemed to have empathy for the patient's ordeal.

Later in the ward he was stunned as a beautiful black nurse approached his bed. She spoke to few words to William as Nico gaped at her. He hadn't met many blacks before, but that wasn't why he was startled. He felt like he should who she was, like she was movie star he had idolized so he knew all the nuances of her form. It wasn't her golden highlighted brown hair formed into a fashionable roll or her bright honey colored eyes. It was something in the shape of her features and form of her body that spoke to him. It unsettled him more than the saline baths.

She began waving her hands around in strangely precise motions, like a dance routine. He frowned confused until he realized she was trying communicate with him. He snarled. "Don't bother, I have no idea what you are saying." She looked at him confused as she slowly dropped her hands, turning questioning eyes to William. "Oh hell Will, is she deaf?"

He chuckled nervously and began signaling/No, so watch what you say/

She began speaking with exaggerated pronunciation and a long pauses between words. William's brow furrowed and then cleared /I am here for you, Lieutenant Angle. I am Hazel Levesque. I know sign language and lip reading. What do you use? /

He huffed annoyed, "Hazel, I can't read lips and I don't know sign language. I just went deaf a few weeks ago. I use Morse code with William or a chalk board."

She made an 'o' with her lips and looked down as she spoke to William this time. He noticed a lip trembling, oh shit the Bastard Prince of Hell (B-poh) strikes again.

William chastised him /Nico don't / before he started translating /I'm sorry. I was told they needed a nurse with deaf skills so I transferred here. I didn't realize. Don't send me back/

He frowned contrite, "I'm sorry I snapped. It is just, um, I had a long day of exams. I suppose lip reading would be good to know."

/Oh good. This is much better than the menial jobs I had at the Canadian medical unit. It is hard for someone like me. Let's start with vowel sounds/

He rolled his eyes, but mentally bit back the first thing he wanted to say. "Can we at least wait until tomorrow? I'm all in today."

She looked unsure again as William translated /Sure, em yeah. I was getting ahead of myself. One of the nurses will be by soon to teach me how to do the saline bath. Do you want anything before then? /

"Yes, a beer." She eyed the barrel across the room with men standing around it warily. The ever chivalrous William stood and walked with her across the room. As he suspected William took a beer to make his help less obvious.

He contemplated her skittish behavior. He realized the same hesitance to interact that had been there with the few American blacks he'd seen at the air base. It seemed all too likely for a black girl around whites to feel awkward based on attitudes he saw in Canada. In Italy discrimination against blacks was mild, while other types were much worse. England was again different, falling somewhat between the two. While blacks were sometimes denied food service and were given the worst jobs it was generally not as contentious as their treatment would be in Canada.

After the rough start Hazel relaxed enough to converse with them. William began teaching her Morse code while Nico corrected her fingering. Then the dreaded saline bath returned. Afterward he was drained from all the pain. It was not as bad as when the doctor brushed away his scar tissue away, but the pain was still blindingly sharp. He couldn't push it way afterward like he had previously with the help of Morphine. He just wanted to be able to snuggle close to William for comfort. That couldn't happen here. He recalled he learned a few radio operators were on the ward during introductions, so he couldn't even talk to him unobserved. His last kiss with William had been two days ago on the roof observatory, yet that felt like a week ago. He at least wanted a private conversation with Will before he left today. He whispered, "Hide my toes." William brought over a screen and a clean gown for him as a justification for using it.

Nico / God I wish we could cuddle/

William put on a faint smile and light blush /you have no idea how hard it is to leave you here. I wish they would just let me crash in an extra gurney, but the mother of the family I'm stay with is adamant I attend dinner. Her and her daughters practically cried when I told them I was an orphan and they are determined to fatten me up, as much as they can on rations/

Nico wondered the ages of these daughters but instead asked /Please lean close so I can smell your scent/

He winked before standing and pulling out the clean gown. Nico smiled. He carefully moved his bandaged hands to the side, removing the pillow on his lap. He lifted the blanket and leaned forward chest to chest as he reached around him. He pressed them together and struggled with the ties at the back of the gown. The heat was delightful. Nico clung on as much as he could and breathed deeply. As he drew away with the old gown he left a gentle kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. William put on the new one on just as slowly with another kiss.

Nico smirked as he complained, "Learn to tie a knot will you." Afterward he signaled /Nice, you need to be just as inept every time, unless they have a roof here/

William /I'll have to look around. How was the night staff? /

Nico remarked /All the nurses here seem uncommonly pretty/

William /Yeah, from what I hear Dr. McIndoe has some very peculiar ideas on how improve morale. It sounds like nurses are rigorously screen before being taken on, but they have shorter hours here by using three overlapping shifts. Then the beer and civilian clothes were added to make the atmosphere more comfortable. The other patients are surprisingly positive. I'm impressed they even got a nurse that knows about deaf language skills/

Nico /Yeah, I'm not here that long, so why all the trouble. Still I'll try my best to help her can stay here. I won't over react again/ He squirmed as he signaled not sure why.

William /See that you don't. She was so anxious/

Nico /Yeah, about that. In Canada she would have grown up with strong racist views against her and crap about being inferior to whites. It doesn't surprise me/

William scowled at him / you'd better not think…/

He hurried to counter, "I don't, I didn't mean..." Then he began to signal /I'm not like that. It doesn't bother me. I don't mind having a woman doctor either/

William smiled /Okay, she was kind of … scary though. You didn't hear her, but she had a German accent. Strange she studied in France. She has to be a refugee, a Jew maybe/

Nico /Regardless, I liked her. She was the only one that seemed to understand how tough the day had been for me, besides you of course/

William deflated /Oh shit, I've been so busy translating, I didn't…/ Nico smirked at him and winked. He sighed / Please tell me all about it/

Nico felt warmed by his fumbling apology. He told him about the long night and some of his morphine fueled dreams of yesterday. All too soon it was time for him to go. Nico watched him go mentally calculating the hours until his return. He dearly hoped sleep would find him tonight.

**** Authors Notes ****

It may seem strange, but the beer, civilian clothes, and pretty nurses were all part of the environment at Queen Victoria. I have to thank my friend Karen87 for getting me started. She regularly asked me for part II and helped me push through my writers block on it.

Slang

CAN/RAF = Canadian in the RAF

Dit-Jockey = radio operator

Halibag = Handley Page Halifax aircraft

Prang = crash

Guinea Pig club = club of men that completed treatment for burns

B-poh= Bastard Prince of Hell (Nico's pet name given to him by Percy)


	3. Chapter 3 - Ever Present Perusal

**Shattered Ghost King II - Lead Soldiers**

Chapter 3 - Ever Present Perusal

The family in the parlor was trying hard to be ordinary. They listened to radio music program while the two youngest girls dance, the middle three girls knitted, the oldest tended her baby, and Mrs. Thompson embroidered a baby cap. The war intruded in the form of black out curtains, the clicking of knitting needles laced with olive green wool socks, and the Medal of Honor under the framed picture of Mr. Thompson that seemed to draw the eye. He was wedged on one end of the couch with Mary, the second oldest daughter and a fellow nurse. He tried but failed to keep their arms from brushing as she looked over at his knitting.

With a gentle smile she observed, "You knitting is beautifully fine and neat."

William forced himself to smile back, "My mother taught me along with Katie, since I couldn't sit still. I still turn to it when I feel unsettled." Mary smiled so bright she practically glowed, her mother gave a knowing look while her younger daughters smirked. He grimaced at yet another display of their expectations, trying to make it look like he was concentrating on his work.

Wonderful. This was only the second evening and it was already unbearable. He'd never known how to play this courting game. At fifteen he'd been too young and then as a father figure he had isolated himself. They only ever had elderly neighbors as guests and those were invited by Katie. He had only the barest social skills and this dance of innuendo stymied him. He sighed as his mind drifted to Nico and how easy it was to talk to him. Then he sharpened up at a stifled girls giggle.

Mary glared at her youngest sister before turning to put a hand on his forearm and squeezing. "You are with us now and part of our family. You can relax."

He force himself not to shake her off. He looked away at the oldest daughter absorbed in tickling her baby and envied her. As he glance back to his work he noticed Mrs. Thompson and all the younger daughters eagerly watching him. He concentrated on binding off the cuff with much more attention than it deserved. How could he make it clear he didn't want her without offending them? Mary's gentle kindness reminded him of his Katie. Now Katie was alone with Jake and he could only hope she wouldn't let herself get wrapped up in daydreams like this silly family. She was smarter than that. She wouldn't; would she? He bit his lip. It felt like all the air was leaving the room suddenly.

He stood, "I'm sorry to leave you ladies, but I must be in early. Surgery is coming so I have to spend longer hours at the hospital. Please don't wait dinner for me." They spent the next five minutes fawning over their good nights while he said as little as possible. Finally alone in his room he allowed himself to brood on his frustration with them and Jake alone with Katie while he paced.

Then he remembered Nico's torment last night without pain killers. He dropped onto the bed with his stomach full of lead. He was likely suffering right now unable to find respite in sleep. He found himself automatically rising and putting his shoes on to go to the hospital, but stopped remember the Thompsons were in his way. He sat back down dejected. He tried to sleep as he dwelled on Nico's pain until he finally fell into a fitful sleep disturbed by nightmares.

William came in before dawn the next day drained yet intent. All he wanted was to be with Nico and help comfort him. He found him asleep and got a report from his nurse that he had slept most of the night. Relieved, he lay one hand over Nico's chest and sipped the herbal concoction that passed for tea these days. He smiled as he watched his man sleep. He strove to block out the sounds of the waking ward and stray concerns about surgery. He wanted to stay in an isolated bubble with Nico relaxed and safe.

"William" Nico croaked as he stirred blinking his eyes. He took that as his queue to put on his glasses. The Italian looked him up and down and smiled in appreciation. The nurse tilted his head down, gave a broad smile, and looked at him from under his lashes.

William /You seem to be feeling better this morning/

Nico continued to gaze as him, "I'm just glad the night felt shorter," with his eyes he said _I'm just glad to see you._

William /I wish mine had been. Still being with you is worth it/

"You do look like hell. What happened?"

William /I don't know how I much innuendo I can stand from Mrs. Thompson and her daughters/

"You can't be serious."

William /You would not believe it. I guess young single men are in short supply/

"But you aren't," He huffed.

William /You know I can't tell anyone about us. I need to be welcomed here. I won't risk anything keeping me away from you. I don't encourage them, but I can't help how they act/

"See that they don't get the wrong idea." He growled under his breath and William's heart fluttered warmly.

William /I'm here to be with you and that is all that matters to me. They are just an annoyance I have to put up with/

The younger man huffed a nod, but didn't look at him. William dug his fingers into his chest and he turned to him. Nico's heated gaze told it all and made his chest burn as everything else vanished.

As the morning progressed, he had a saline bath and then another appointment with Dr. Arellano. "Lt. Angle I need to start on your muscles if you want to walk soon. I expect it to hurt. Only tell me if it is too much." Nico nodded, but William tensed.

"You shouldn't need to hurt him." He complained.

"William, some pain is needed to break the scar tissue free. But I am careful." She lay a hand on him gentle. He flinched drawing away and she withdrew her hand abruptly.

First she uncovered his right leg and flex his foot slowly but firmly. He grimace throughout, William flex his leg in sympathy and held his arm tightly. Nico was forced to cry out when she bent his knee as far as it would go. Only Nico's glare stopped him jumping up and shouting the protest on his lips. As the Italian's distress subsided with the pressure on his leg, William's only grew.

The doctor continued to his other leg. She stood at his knee and cupped her hands around his left foot. Then she lifted bending his knee to having him push on her cupped hands. She leaned back and he pushed until his knee was straight. Nico locked eyes with his alarmed nurse as he worked his leg as instructed. The intensity of Nico's gaze froze him in place. She did several repeats in many different positions, but at least he didn't cry out again.

"Good, you have done well. Has he been working his legs? I thought he would have two months of atrophy to overcome." William explained about the exercises in the last week before coming here and she seemed pleased.

She instructed him to get Nico moving as much as possible, help him to stand on one leg, and take him out in a wheel chair at least twice a day. He smiled at Nico as he signaled that they could take walks in the garden as often as he liked. He read the eagerness in his face and thought of the last time they were alone in a garden. His own face heated but he ducked to hide it. As they left Dr. Arellano squeezed his upper arm saying, "He'll be alright." Her eyes were soft contrasting sharply with her tightly wrapped bun and jagged scar.

The afternoon circled around the saline bath treatment and beer barrel. They spoke with the man in the now occupying the bed next to him. He dubbed himself "Faceless Frank" gesturing at his facial bandages. He explained he had just returned from surgery to give him back a nose as he flapped his forearm and the skin tube attached between it and his face. William translated as they talked finding out they were both from Canada and radio operators.

Frank wanted to try signaling, so William and Hazel pushed their bed close enough for Frank to reach Nico's left forearm. They spend the next hour discussing home and training. William sat back listening to Nico's side of the conversation with eyes that wandered over the ward feeling oddly left out. He reminded himself to be glad Nico had someone who could code here with him, and he was, but… Well he didn't quite know why his stomach curdled. It all seemed wrapped up in this building knot of anxiety that had descended on him.

After a while Hazel returned and they all joined in teaching her Morse code. Nico and especially Frank seemed totally wrapped up in her lesson. He sighed as his eyes roved around the ward and fatigue had him drifting. Suddenly Hazel put a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Solace, Nico is calling you." He notice the formality and lack of it for his boyfriend.

"William, I want to go for a walk." Nico bellowed. He vaguely wondered how he could have missed Nico's call as he jumped up to get a wheel chair.

They first walked in the garden. The path was cobble stone, but the cracks had been filled to make it a smooth undulation instead of jagged bumps for the wheel chair. To their mutual disappointment the grounds were open with few trees and small compared to the large park at home. They could speak privately, but were unlikely to find enough privacy to kiss. He did at least get to hold him close under cover of holding him up, standing on one leg to the watched the sun setting.

Later they were relegated to the smaller staff bathroom to say goodbye for the night. He clutched him close and sunk into him for a long deep kiss. He drowned himself in Nico melting as their tongues curled together. It covered him and surrounded him. He desperately wanted it to last, but even as that thought formed he plunged over the edge into reality. The hospital with all its potential pitfalls niggled at him. Where they were, how illegal this was, and what could happen startlingly clear in his mind. Anyone discovering them would expose them.

William /Take it easy. We don't have much time and can't afford suspicion/

"But it has been three days…" He whined into his mouth breathy and low.

William /68 hours actually. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we can do more. I'll find a better place/

Nico cursed but broke away as instructed.

As William was leaving the hospital for the night he poked around. The access to the roof was only by ladder. Then he shuffled along some secluded hallways desperate for place to hide them. All they needed was a locking room, large closet even. He found an interior room with no light around the edges and a flip lock. He quietly turned the knob hopeful it was open. The meager hallway light stabled into the small office. In the center he saw Dr. Arellano with her head down and palms covering her eyes.

She snapped without uncovering her eyes, "What Now?"

"Um, sorry wrong room." William mumbled.

She lifted her face looking taken aback as she put on her glasses. "Oh, William, Please turn on the light and sit down. I have weak eyes and they often need rest."

William flushed slightly and sat keeping his head down. After a few moments of silence he looked up. She had that softened expression and it made her look younger.

"I wanted to talk to you alone. I noticed your sympathy when I was working with Nico. I want to assure you I'm watching very careful for signs of distress when I work. Although some pain is inevitable Nico will not suffer any more than is absolutely necessary."

He hesitated, "He has been through so much I just want to spare him any pain."

"Your inherent kindness shines through."

His jaw clenched but he ignored what he wished he could say. Instead he explained, "I was the one to figure out how to reach him. Now I feel, um, responsible for him."

"Please, tell me how it happened." William stared at his hands and began hesitantly to tell the story. He found she was an attentive listener and soon he was reliving his excitement at Nico's first words to him.

She sighed and he quirked an eyebrow at her. Blushing she confessed, "You remind me of someone I knew once… Someone who didn't give up on me either. You even look like him."

He shot back, "Anyone could have done it," and continued his story. He gradually unwound finding it a pleasure to talk about how proud he was of Nico under the cover of his recovery story.

He didn't notice how late he had stayed was until he returned to his host family long after dinner. This earned him a sharp reprimand by Mrs. Thompson until Mary shooed her away. She heated soup for him and he sat alone in the kitchen eating after insisting Mary return to her family. He decided talking about Nico was worth the displeasure he incurred and being alone now was a bonus.

Only later did he pondered a strange comment from Dr. Arellano, "I know being in a strange place can be difficult. If you need someone to talk to…" She crooked her head, "or just some time alone, you are welcome to my office." She seemed so genuinely supportive, but why single out him. At first she seemed so cold, but now she had warmed to him. He recalled the phase, _"You even look like him."_ Damn it.

**** Authors Notes ****

Sorry about the long time between posts, but it took a while to get the right tone and plot set-up. In the 1940's homosexuality was illegal in the UK. It must have been very hard playing a straight single man in those days even if you had family and friends support, like our heroes. What are your thoughts about it?

Thanks for Reading,

Anne


End file.
